


Permission to Come Aboard

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing a report of a mysterious ship showing up in Storybrooke harbor, Emma investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Come Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Post OUAT 2x09 AU “Queen of Hearts.”  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“There's a ship in Storybrooke harbor! A pirate ship!” Archie cries, running into Granny's frantically, stopping short in front of Emma's stool.   

She glances at Mary Margaret and sighs.   _Son-of-a-pirate_ , Emma curses.  That bastard still found a way to come to Storybrooke, which means Cora is probably with them.   

“Hook,” Emma seethes and Charming's eyes widen.  

“Hook? As in Captain Hook?” he panics, looking between his wife and daughter. “Am I missing something?” 

It must have been that dead bean, Emma quickly realizes.  She looks at Archie.  “Is there anyone else with him?”  

“I haven't seen anyone but pirate ships don't show up everyday,” 

“I'll check it out,” Emma offers, hopping off her stool.  

Charming stands as well.  “I'll come with you,” he says.  

Emma turns to him. “I really don't think that's a good idea,” she muses,  “Stay here with Mary – mom and Henry. I'll talk to him,” 

~~ 

This is a very bad idea, Emma soon realizes as she nears the dock, watching _The Jolly Roger_ slowly make port.  She should have let Charming – dad come with her, if anything, to keep her from murdering Hook or stripping him.  But Emma's on her own and she has to take care of this herself.  She screwed him over, leaving him behind in fairytale land and that cost her his loyalty.  

She makes a loud whistle, prompting Hook to look over the bow, spot her and smile. “Emma!  Beautiful day isn't it? Sorry to arrive unannounced like this but you know how I like to make an entrance,” 

Emma rolls her eyes as _The Jolly Roger_ docks and she steps to the side as Hook puts out a plank to serve as the go-between dock and ship. Before she steps foot on it though, she can hear him tsk-tsk at her.  “This is my ship darling and my rules, which means you have to ask first and politely,” he says.  

“Permission to come aboard please, Captain?” she asks flatly.

He smiles at her.  “You could be more enthusiastic,” he suggests, “or try to be  a little more seductive?” 

“Seriously? You have got to be kidding me?” she retorts, prompting her to walk away.  

“Emma, I'm sorry,” he hollers back, “Permission granted,” 

She smiles, turns around and starts up the plank.  Hook offers her his hook to help her; Emma reluctantly takes it and he pulls her aboard, forcing her to land on top of him.  “Oh, this is very familiar,” he teases, grinning at her.

Emma pushes off him, walking around the deck, putting distance between them. “Where's Cora?” 

“Cora has other business that doesn't concern me,” he says,  “but I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon,”

Emma continues to walk around, using the sails as barriers.  “It's a bit risky to be working so closely and then let her out of your sight as soon as you get to Storybrooke, Hook,” she muses,  “especially leaving you all alone on your ship, making you vulnerable from an attack,” 

“Don't you mean vulnerable to me?” he corrects, stalking her as well.  

“You don't have to do this, you know,” Emma continues, “This whole revenge thing against Rumpelstiltskin,” 

He shrugs.  “The man killed the woman I loved and took my hand, I'm afraid revenge is long overdue,” he says, suddenly walking towards her. 

Emma ducks behind another sail, thinking that she's lost him but when she turns around, her pins her against a mast. “I hope you think twice about you're going to do next,” she warns him. 

“How would you know what I'm thinking?” he purrs, leaning in closer towards her. Emma can feel a flush rush to her cheeks, Hook's smile widens and breathes slowly, admiring her lovely face.  “Does your superpower include telepathy?” 

“No,” she says, “but I do know you,” 

That piques his interest because he was under the impression that she didn't know him, otherwise she wouldn't have left him on that beanstalk.  “You think you know me, Swan?  I said that I would pledge my allegiance to whomever brought me to Storybrooke.  Cora got me here first, so my allegiance lies with her. You could have trusted me at my word but you didn't,” he pauses, looking down at her lips, “but it can be easily bought for the right price, of course,” 

That's when Emma shoves him away. 

“You are one sick pirate, Hook!” 

He sighs, straightening his shirt.  “You are a very confusing creature, Emma,” he says,  “if you were worried about my intentions, you would have come here with backup,” 

“I can handle myself and I didn't exactly come here unarmed,” she defends, lifting her jacket and revealing a gun. 

“Touche, love,” Hook purrs back, swiping his jacket aside, revealing a dagger. “but I have a feeling that you didn't come here to fight,” 

“You're right. I came here to negotiate,” she says flatly, “I know that you're not going to stop with this vengeance kick against Rumpelstiltskin. Lord knows Gold has screwed over a lot of people in this town and in your land but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you free reign to enact your vigilante justice,” 

He looks at her curiously. “So, what do you propose exactly?”  he asks, wondering what Emma has in mind; though he doubts it's the same thing he's thinking.  

“Cora is too dangerous to roam free; she will destroy everything and there are people in this town who don't deserve her wrath, my son included,” Emma continues, “Please Killian, if you care anything for me, help me take her down and maybe, I'll let you have your vengeance against Mr. Gold, but my way,” 

Hook frowns.  “And what way is that? Putting him in jail?” he retorts, “You call that justice, love?  Locking him up is only a temporary fix to the problem; I'm after something more permanent,” 

Emma sighs.  “You know, for a guy who's spent decades planning out his revenge, you really are shortsighted,” she retorts, “Haven't you learned anything? Killing Rumpelstiltskin will not bring back Milah or your hand; you'll only feel empty and if you follow through with this, Rumpelstiltskin will have won,” 

Killian turns, scowling at her.  “Sorry lass, but there is no other way,” he says, “but I applaud your effort for trying,” He turns his back on her again, expecting to hear her march away from his ship but she doesn't. 

“Is it true?” 

“Is what true?” he counters. 

“That you care for me,” Emma whispers, “or was that simply Cora talking through Aurora's heart?”

It's Hook turn to sigh.  It is true, more than he would like to admit since the beanstalk. She challenges him in a way that Milah used to, understands him even but he can't fathom why this self-righteous, confusing woman would have a connection with him. 

She comes around the ship, positioning herself close to him.  “Because if you do care for me, you would take what I say to heart; vengeance is not the answer, Killian.  Cora's daughter, Regina enacted a curse that took 28 years to break. I broke that curse and she still lost because good always wins,” she says, “and I know, despite your tough pirate exterior, you used to be a good man once and maybe, you can be again,” 

“That's an awfully big assumption, Swan,” 

She smirks.  “But I know I'm not wrong, unless you prove me otherwise,” she says, walking away and heading for the plank bridge. 

“So, what do you expect me to do?  Have a sit down with Rumpelstiltskin, air our my grievances and be done with it?” he calls back. 

“Well, this town has a pretty good psychiatrist ,” she offers, “and if you're really serious about being the better man, maybe you'll consider booking an appointment with him. I'll be there too, if you need me to moderate,” 

Hook doesn't say anything, simply watching her disembark his ship. When she's about less than halfway down the dock, he calls out to her again and she turns around.  

“We never said hello, Emma,” he says,  “so hello,”

She smiles at him.  “Welcome to Storybrooke, Hook,” she says. 

Hook returns her smile. “Alright lass, we'll do it your way,” he agrees, “but if I'm not satisfied with the results...”

“Then this likely will not be the last time I'll see you,” she rationalizes before turning around and walking away.  

The End 


End file.
